In preferred embodiments of the present invention, this invention relates to a composition for the use in the treatment of non-human animals, such as domesticated and farm animals.
There is a considerable loss of productivity worldwide due to the effect of parasites on farm animals. Such parasites can include gastrointestinal round worms, lung worms, eye worms, parasitic stage grubs, biting and sucking lice, ticks, mites, screw worm and horn flies.
As a consequence, a considerable amount of money, time and effort has been spent in developing compositions to treat animals for these parasites.
Typically, treatment compositions are based upon having a broad spectrum macrocyclic lactone as the primary active ingredient.
However, with the wide spread usage of the macrocyclic lactones, resistance has built up in the parasites and treatment compositions are becoming less effective.
Increasing the dosage level is not a ready solution. Firstly, an increased dosage could cause significant side effects and may affect the health of the animal.
The main concern, however, is that increased dosages lead to residual drug concentrations in the animal being higher. This causes a longer withhold time on the treated animals before they can be slaughtered for human consumption. The flow on effect of the animals not being timely slaughtered increases herd management costs and subsequently consumer cost.
It should be therefore appreciated that there could be provided a composition and method of treatment that addresses the issues of combating resistance amongst parasites as well as minimal side effects and withhold times.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.